


Tellin' Tales

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [54]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Having Drinks, did what where?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Harvey and Mike talking over drinks.





	Tellin' Tales

"No," Mike said, eyes wide.

Harvey nodded and sipped his drink. "Right out there in reception."

"Wait," Mike began, "in reception. In front of everyone?"

Harvey made a face. "Not really everyone. Just everyone who was there."

"Which was who, exactly?"

"The support staff, Donna, me, Jessica, and several partners who were on their way to the conference room for the partner meeting." A brief frown. "And maybe Norma."

"Okay, is Norma even real?"

"Off topic, but yes. She's real."

"Right. Sorry. This was epic, though, right? I mean, it had to be epic. How could it not be?"

"It wasn't from Louis' perspective."

Mike laughed so hard he nearly spit scotch across the room. "Okay. Fair. But, how about from yours?"

Harvey half-snorted. "What do you think?"


End file.
